School life
by Efflorescent sunrise
Summary: Max moves to Arizona with her adopted mum and sisters Ella and Nudge. She meets the mysterious Fang and they become close. But they both have secrets to hide. FAX! Rated T just in case.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

When I look back on it, I can remember them crystal clear; the way her hair was always tucked behind her ear and parted in the middle, and his beard was always cleanly shaven. But, when it happened, I really couldn't, and it frightened me to death.

They died on the 29th of February 2004, on the prettiest days I have ever seen; for once the sun was shining and the trees looked almost alive. That never happened before, and nor did it ever again. Their death changed my life, and not for the better.

Afterwards, I was moved around a lot, brought to many different homes and all of them were horrible. They would force me to do things that I dare not repeat here, but I always escaped. I was fine with that for a while, but I still wished I had a home.

My name is Maximum Ride.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Today they told me a woman was coming to pick me up, but I wasn't excited, I knew it wouldn't last. My mum always told me to be optimistic, so when the woman came in I put on a positive attitude, just for her.

She has brown hair and blue eyes, she looks almost like my mother did, and for a moment I am tearing up as I really thinks that it might be her! But then I look at her ears and notice that her hair isn't tucked back behind her ear and the tears instantly dry up. Of course it isn't her, she's dead.

I can faintly hear them talking about me, and sometimes her eyes flicker towards me as they converse.

'Yes, her parents died in a car accident when she was eight, so she doesn't like to talk about them' says the lady at the desk who I have come to know.

Then the woman speaks, 'Oh, I am not worried about that, I am sure she is a sweetheart. Nine years old right?'

'Yes, I am so glad you have decided to take her, just fill out these forms'

I stop listening then, because I can bet the conversation will be boring from here on out. And even though I miss my parents, I can't help but feel a strange excitement at the thought of finally having a good home.

**7 years later**

Mrs Martinez moved us to Arizona today, and I am sitting in the back with my 15 year old sister Ella, yes, we are both adopted. I am pretty sure that is because Miss M isn't married. That's alright, I like it this way.

My sixteenth birthday is in three weeks and for once I am happy that I will be a year older. I will finally be able to go for my license and hopefully buy a car. That would be nice.

Ella is turning up her music and all of a sudden Justin Bieber's voice is blasting in to my ears. I give a scream and cover them, trying to scoot away from Ella.

'Max, stop making such a fuss, it's only JB' says my 'mum', trying to be hip.

'Mum! We've been in the car for 6 hours, would it kill Ella to turn down her music?' I reply.

'Calm down Max. Look we are already on our street! Watch out for number 27' she says. I sigh and quietly search for a house with the number 27 on it. My efforts are wasted as a moment later I hear..

'THERE IT IS! Zomg it is so pretty! And look at those balconies; oh I really hope my room has one. And look at our neighbours across the street! Omg, see that guy in the house across from us? He is smoking hawt, but he looks a little emo I mean what is with all of the black? And see that fe-mgrph'

I slap my hand over the offenders' mouth. Readers, meet Nudge, my other sister.

She is 15 too and has a motor mouth. Nudge's real name is Monique, but for some weird reason she changed it to Nudge when she got adopted. Don't ask me why.

We pull in to our new home and I survey the area. The house is nice, painted a light shade of blue with white windows.

Ella and Nudge run inside and I hastily follow. When it comes to rooms it is first in best dressed, and I am going to be stuck here for at least two years!

I sprint up the stairs and shoulder my way past Nudge and Ella. Sprinting to the front of the hall I rush to the first room I see. Opening the door I find that it is a large room with and ensuite, perfect.

'I call this room' I yell to everyone.

Moments later Ella and Nudge are in my room inspecting it and making comments like, 'my bed is bigger' and 'oh I wish it was this colour'.

That all stops when they spot something I didn't notice before.

'Max how come you get a big balcony? Mine is so small!' Nudge cries

Oh, a balcony. I guess I forgot there was a large one at the front of the house. I guess I will have to remember to shut my curtains, that would be embarrassing.

'Max are you even listening to us?' Ella's loud voice breaks me away from my thoughts.

'Hmm, what?' I reply.

'Oh, never mind. But you owe us! You can have this room if we get to dress you for school every day' Nudge says

One thing you should know about my sisters, they are addicted to all things girly. I am not, my idea of a good outfit is basketball shorts and an old tee shirt.

I realize what they are implying and open my mouth to decline them but realize that they have already left.

'Great' I mumble as I head back downstairs to grab my bag from the car.

I reach the car and grab my bag before heading back inside and am about to climb the stairs the most delicious smell in the world wafts in to my nose.

Cookies

I drop my bag with a thud and sprit towards the kitchen. I easily make it in 10 seconds as I am a track runner, a swimmer and a basketball player. I also do gymnastics. Enough about my sporting life though.

I spot the cookies on the stove and reach for one. As my hand nears it it's smacked away.

'Uh-uh Max, you get your cookies when you are dressed for dinner with the neighbours' says Ella with an evil smile on her face.

'Fine' I grumble and follow her up to Nudge's room, where a multitude of beauty products are waiting.

They tie me to a chair and make me watch as they turn me in to a human Barbie doll. I don't protest as I am familiar with this procedure and know from experience that I won't get my cookies. Humph.

I must have dozed off at some point but before I know it I am being shook awake and ushered in to Nudge's bathroom with a bundle of clothes.

I sleepily change in to whatever they gave me and exit the bathroom. Nudge and Ella gasp and start congratulating themselves on their good work. I couldn't care less. They push me in front of a mirror and I can't help but gasp too.

They have straightened my hair and put it up in to a high ponytail, I have on natural makeup and a necklace with two wings on it strapped around my neck. I am wearing a black shirt and a orange patterned skirt with a light cardigan. On my feet are simple white vans.

Wow, my sisters know me better than I thought. Even though I despise skirts I actually don't mind wearing this.

'Thanks' I say to Ella and Nudge before remembering why I went through this.

I rush downstairs and grab a handful of cookies before entering a world of pure bliss. Life is fantastic.

An hour later we are in front of the neighbour's door (It was only across the road) and Ella is pressing the doorbell. A few brief moments later the door swings open to reveal the hawt emo – Nudge's words – we saw earlier today.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys :P**

**Here is another chapter!**

**Just to let you know that Max, Nudge, Ella, Fang and Iggy are all 15 and Zephyr (Gazzy) is 14.**

**Marian is a single mum like Miss M.**

**I think I forgot to do this last time...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride ;(**

**Chapter 2**

Nudge gasps dramatically and suddenly starts ranting about how we saw him earlier. The boy is looking troubled so I slap my hand over her mouth.

'And that's when we saw you and we were li-mrgph'

'Sorry about that' my mother sighs 'It's just Nudge'.

Our neighbour is pretty damn talkative. I look up at him again only to find his eyes trained on me. Upon noticing that I have detected him he looks away quickly and moves aside to let us in.

Our neighbour takes us to the kitchen where we are greeted by a woman who seems to be his mother.

'Oh, welcome to our house! My name is Marian and this is my son Fang. He also has two brothers Iggy and Zephyr. Oh, Fang darling can you go check on them?'

Fang just gives a stiff nod and calmly walks out. Well hello Mr Emotionless Brick Wall.

A few moments later I hear two steps of feet bounding down the stairs, followed by another pair, slowly walking down. Three bodies emerge and Miss M immediately starts introducing us.

'I'm Valencia and this is Nudge, Ella and Max' she gabbers.

'Oh, they're all so beautiful. Iggy, could you go start dinner hon?' Marian replies.

'Sure mum' Iggy says before vanishing behind the counter.

We are lead to a dining area where Miss M and Marian sit down. Marian orders Fang to show us around. He motions for us to follow him and Zephyr and we are lead to his room.

Nudge is blabbing away about how emo Fang is to Ella and Zephyr as we all sit down. It doesn't seem to faze Fang at all and my eyes flicker back to him to find he is staring at me again. Instead of looking away he asks me a question.

'Isn't Max a guy's name?' he asks, speaking for the first time that night.

'Isn't a Fang a long pointed tooth?' I retort.

Instead of answering he merely grunts, and were back to Mr Silent again. Zephyr starts talking about how we should scare Iggy some way and Nudge bursts in with a super plan.

'So Max can climb on the roof then do a backflip off holding on to a rope – she does gymnastics – and then we'll all climb down afterwards and rest on the window sill. Zephyr will open the lock on the window and we will all creep in and hide in the cupboards while I distract Iggy. Max can climb on top of the cupboards or something. Then I will give you the signal and you will all jump down on top of him!'

Okay, I never thought I would say this but, that is actually an okay plan!

Five minutes later we are all on the roof and I am stretching before I backflip off the side. Those who don't know me – Zephyr and Fang – are eyeing me and probably wondering if this will work.

Nudge gives me the signal and I backflip off the side. When settled I give a bird whistle to tell the others to come down. One by one they climb down the ladder and join me on the window sill.

We see Nudge talking to Iggy and Zephyr scrambles to break the lock, I hear a click and the window swings open. We all crawl in to our hiding spots and wait.

Wow, I am so childish, why are we even doing this? I guess it's a good time filler but really it is pretty stupid. Anyone should know Max + Kitchen = Disaster. Even being in a kitchen is dangerous for me, trust me, I burned water.

Nudge gives the signal and we all jump out on top of Iggy. He lets out an incredibly girlish scream and we all break down laughing. Except for Mr Brick Wall, he just smirks.

When we are all up Iggy demands that we help him finish dinner. The guys must have seen my face so Iggy assigns me an easy task, boiling water. Big Mistake.

'Okay, don't get distracted, it's just water, not too hard' I murmur to myself in an attempt to boost my confidence.

I turn on the heat after placing the pot filled with water on the stove. I set the timer and stare at it evilly, making sure that nothing will happen.

Five minutes pass and I think the water is done. I am about to turn the heat off when someone whispers in my ear.

'Why are you staring at the water?' the person says

'GAH!' I yell in surprise and whirl around, somehow managing to knock over the boiling water in the process. Crap, my arm is burning, but luckily the water didn't hit me anywhere else.

'That's why' I mutter and go about the process of cleaning up. I'll fix my arm later.

'You really should look at your arm' the voice says again, and I look up to find it is none other than Fang.

'It's fine' I calmly state and go back to my cleaning.

'No, it's not' another voice joins the conversation and I find that it is Iggy, 'Here, let me help you'.

Iggy takes my arm and leads me to the bathroom where he puts my arm under a jet of cold water. Ahh, my arm feels much better.

'So, what classes are you taking?' he asks me.

'Well I put down Art, Music, P.E. and Theatre as my electives' I reply 'Theatre was my sister's choice'.

'Huh, cool same for me!' Iggy says 'Hey, do you want to sit with me tomorrow at lunch?'

'Sure' I give him a warm smile

A few minutes later I am snorting at his lame jokes as he attempts to make me smile. And, soon enough, my arm is fine and we head back to the kitchen.

**Fang POV**

Stupid! Why didn't I think of taking her to the bathroom? Iggy always knows what to do, and even though he doesn't have a girlfriend, he makes friends easily, one of his better traits.

I calmly clean up the mess keeping an emotionless mask on. After a few minutes of cleaning a shadow blocks my view of the floor.

'Why do you only wear black? And how come you don't talk?' Nudge says to me.

'Favourite colour and' I just shrug because I really don't know.

A peal of laughter is heard from the bathroom and I clench my fists tightly.

'Don't worry about it Fang, Max makes friends really easily, people just like her. But she also makes a lot of enemies' Nudge states seeing my action.

'Huh, sounds a lot like Iggy' I murmur to myself. No doubt those two will be close friends at school.

Ella shouts 'Dinner's ready!' as she takes the dish out of the oven and the two emerge from the bathroom and head for the dining table, both sitting next to each other.

The rest of us join them and I sit on the opposite side of the table. We eat.

The time flies by and all too soon we are bidding Miss M and her family farewell as they walk back to their house.

'So Max is going to sit with us at lunch tomorrow' Iggy says to me.

And all I can do is grunt.


	4. Chapter 3

**Okay, so here is the third chapter :)**

**Thanks for all reviews. I luff you 3**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Maximum Ride I probably wouldn't be writing this on fanfiction...**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Max POV**

So today is my first day at a new school. Fun.

My sisters came in to my room at FREAKING SIX IN THE MORNING! They went through the process of 'putting on my face' and dressing me up. Ugh, whatever, I guess it doesn't matter.

We took our bikes to school since we were only a little way away. Did I mention that my family is big on bikes? Nudge has a hot pink mountain bike, Ella has a blue racing bike and I have a white vintage bike.

Miss M got us our bikes on our 14th birthdays and we have ridden them almost every day since.

On the way I stop as my bag splits right down the middle and its contents spill out on to the road. I slowly collect all of my possessions and stuff them in to the basket at the front of my bike. Ten minutes later I arrive at school to find that class has already started.

I am late on my first day.

After a trip to the office and a late entry pass I head to room 2.04 for English with Mrs Cornwell. Yes, I managed to miss homeroom. Yay! Note extreme sarcasm.

I am greeted by many weird looks and a lot of thankful expressions as I enter late and disrupt the class. I hand my slip to Mrs Cornwell and ask where I am meant to sit. She points me to a seat next to none other than Iggy. Read: thank you god!

English was incredibly uneventful. Mrs Cornwell's voice droned through the classroom like a broken record. Halfway through Iggy must have had enough so he started talking to me in a hushed voice.

'So, do you like school so far?' He asks me.

I just give him a weird look because I am pretty sure that question has an obvious answer.

'Fine then' he says, 'I dare you to pretend to have faint. It'll get us both out of class.'

Seriously? How childish can you get? But, moments later, I am preparing myself to fall on the ground. I'll do anything to get out of here and if this is my only choice then so be it.

'Three, two, one' I whisper to Iggy and launch myself out of my chair on to the ground. I can hear my wrist break with a sickening 'snap'. Shit! I didn't mean to do that, I close my eyes and try to calm myself. I'm sure my wrist will be fine.

I can vaguely hear Iggy shouting 'Miss! Max just fainted!' and I can feel his hand under my head as he carries me out. As soon as we are in the hallway he sets me down and we run for it.

Okay, I know ditching on your first day isn't very normal, but I'm not a normal girl.

Once safely away Iggy takes a look at my wrist. I wince as his fingers probe my broken bone and he guides me to his locker. **(A/N: I'm not really sure how a wrist breaks so bear with me!)**

Iggy takes out a first aid kit and gently wraps my wrist. 'You really have a knack for hurting yourself' he states.

'Why do you have a first aid kit in your locker?' is my genius response.

'Used to fall down a lot' he murmurs and I can see that he doesn't want to talk about it. We then walk back to our houses together whilst Iggy forges notes from the nurse giving us permission to leave early.

I am worried about Iggy and I want to know what is bothering him. But I guess he wants to leave that story for another day.

**Iggy POV**

Crap! She almost found out about my dad! I really need to stop thinking about him. I finish forging the notes and hand one to Max as we enter her house.

'Wanna watch a movie?' she asks me.

'Sounds like fun' I reply and we both take a seat on her couch.

'You pick the movie; I'll just go get some snacks' Max says as she walks in to her kitchen.

I look through her family's stash of movies. About ninety percent of them are bad chick flicks and I am about to give in when my eye catches it. The best movie in the whole entire world!

Its… 17 dresses. Yes, even though I am a dude this movie is my guilty pleasure! I pop it in to the CD player and turn on the TV while I wait for Max.

A few minutes later she enters holding a plate stacked high with chocolate chip cookies.

'Hey Iggy, I have cookies!' she says before stopping dead when she sees what movie I picked. Max slowly raises an eyebrow at me.

And then she laughs for a long time. A loooong time.

When she finally recovers she speaks: 'Sorry, I just never saw you as a Katherine Heigl type guy. Don't worry this is actually my favourite movie too! It's just that I can't imagine you watching this in your spare time!'

Wow, that was a lot of talking! She sounds like Nudge!

And then I say 'So how about those cookies?'

**Fang POV**

At lunch I notice that Max and Iggy are missing from our table, which is unusual as he mentioned yesterday that he was going to bring Max to sit with us. I wonder where they could be.

Oh god, I hope Max hasn't killed Iggy. She seems the type that kills easily and Iggy is very annoying.

Kill. God I have to stop thinking about it. My mum said that she is much happier now. But that still doesn't stop the memories.

What if Iggy told Max what I did? He wouldn't, if he wants to reproduce. But still, there is the possibility.

'Hey Fang' the school's resident slut Lissa purrs as she sits practically on my lap.

The others – Ella, Nudge, and Zephyr, known as Gazzy – snicker as they hold back laughter.

'Hello Lissa' I reply tiredly, hoping that she will give up.

'So, I was wondering if you wanted to come out with me on Friday' she continues to purr as she squints her eyes in what she must think is a smoulder.

'No' is my answer and she trots off in a huff as fast as one can when wearing heels.

Thank god! Finally she's gone. I check my timetable before stuffing it in my bag and heading off to my last period – art.

Art would have to be my favourite subject. Our teacher, Mr R, is really laid back and we can do pretty much anything we like within reason. Even the worst of days are so much better after an art lesson.

I arrive in the art room and take my assigned seat. More people begin to file in through the doors and I notice that Max and Iggy are not among them. I wonder where they are. My thoughts are interrupted by a new face walking in to the classroom, and it isn't a student.

'Hey kids, my name is Mr Marconi and I will be taking on this class for the rest of the year. Mr Rehagen doesn't teach here anymore so you are stuck with me.' the man says, 'would you please open your sketchbooks and draw me a watermelon.'

What! Mr R was my favourite teacher! This new guy is rude, large and speaks in an annoyingly loud voice. How am I supposed to like that?

When the lesson is over I go up to Mr Marconi's desk and clear my throat.

He looks up and says 'What do you want kid?'

'I was just wondering where Mr Rehagen went' I calmly reply

'He left kid, that's all there is to it' Mr Marconi replies gruffly

'You don't know how close we were; he helped me through a really rough time'

Mr Marconi looks up, peering at me and says 'You know what kid? Shit happens, and you have to put it behind you and keep living, otherwise there really is no point in your life.'

And then he leaves me in the room, staring blankly at where he was and leaving me to realize what a train wreck I have become.

* * *

**So, how was it?**

**Please Review! I am going to try to update every day if I can :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**So here is yet another chapter :)**

**Some of the characters are a little OOC. **

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Max POV**

We have finished watching 27 Dresses and Pirates of the Caribbean, so we are now on to X-men First Class. It is up to the part when Lensherr kisses Raven when the doorbell rings.

'I'll get it' I hear my mum call out as she walks down the stairs.

We go back to watching the movie and I can faintly hear the sound of the door being opened and my mum talking to whoever it is. Might even be Ella and Nudge home from school, it's been like 5 hours already!

Turns out I am right, but they are accompanied by Fang and Gazzy. And Fang is not looking happy.

Crap! We forgot to tell them that we were leaving early.

'Hey Max! We were wondering where you and Iggy went because we didn't see you at homeroom then we didn't see Iggy after first period and we were like: are they dead or something? Oh and we got Gazzy to ride your bike home just so you know. Did you really walk all the way home? That sucks! Oh and the funniest thing happened to this girl Lissa today, did you know she is a complete slu-mgrph' Nudge explodes.

Thankfully Gazzy has slapped his hand over her mouth, cutting off her talking. Smart boy.

'Umm, Max fainted and broke her wrist and I had to take her home' Iggy rambles.

'So what have you been doing? You know I – we were really worried about you. And what would happen if one of you got even more hurt? Or if Max tripped over again and broke her arm. What then huh?' Fang lectures us, god this guy can talk!

'That has to be' I say 'the longest thing you have ever said!'

The room explodes in to fits of laughter leaving Fang standing there like a flag pole. He looks uncomfortable and is that a tinge of pink on his cheeks? He's blushing!

**Iggy POV**

Man, Fang has it hard for this girl! He must really like her if he is worried about her wellbeing. Nudge whips out her phone and shows us a video she took of the school slut flirting with him. Typical Lissa.

'So, who is up for ice-cream?' I ask and am rewarded with a chorus of 'yes'.

'Kay, let's go' I reply and before you can say 'Jiminy Cricket' everyone is rushing out the door.

These girls must really like ice-cream. I jog after them in attempt to keep up and suddenly they stop.

'Umm Iggy, which way is the ice-cream shop?' Ella asks shyly.

I nod my head to the left and we all start walking in that direction. I jog a little to catch up with Ella.

'So, how was your first day?' I ask her.

'Same old, same old. I guess it was alright. How was yours?' She replies with a cheeky smile.

Wow, Ella is really pretty. Her eyes are a really nice shade of blue, her hair is a perfect golden brown and her lips, oh my god they are so perf-

'Iggy? Are you even listening to me?' Ella looks at me in worry.

'Yeah, fine. Hey I'm going to go catch up with Max' I say and I catch a glimpse of hurt in her eyes before I walk up next to Max. Wow, way to hurt a girl Iggy.

'So, you like my sister?' Max asks me in her 'I'm so innocent but if you do one thing wrong I will kill you' tone.

'I'm so sorry, I swear I didn't do anything I can back off if you want. She is just so pretty and nic-mgrph.' I try to reply but keep fumbling over my words. Max slaps her hand over my mouth.

'Wow, you are starting to sound like Nudge. Don't worry, I don't care if you like or date my sister' she responds 'but'

I always knew there was a 'but'.

'If you hurt her in any way I will make your life a living hell, you won't be able to walk, let alone reproduce! We clear?' Her voice drops to a deadly level.

'Crystal' I manage to choke out.

'Great!' She replies, back to her normal tone of voice.

We walk in an awkward silence for a little while but it doesn't matter, I am surrounded by people I love, even though I just met, and from right here everything is perfect.

**Fang POV (the next day)**

I wake up and walk out on to my balcony, letting my eyes adjust to the light. Then I slip back inside my room and get dressed for school. For all of you creeps out there I was wearing pyjamas, so get your mind out of the gutter.

I head downstairs to be greeted by Iggy humming along to his iPod whilst making egg and cheese omelettes. Yum. I grab one and chew on it slowly, enjoying the taste.

Don't get me wrong, Iggy is freaking annoying but he can definitely cook, I'll give him that.

'What's up bro' Iggy says as he switches off the gas to the stove.

'Nothing' I reply, yeah I talk a lot.

'Kay, it's almost time for school so we should head out' and with that we are out the door.

When we arrive we a greeted by Ella and Nudge by strangely no Max. Wait, there she is, pedalling frantically down the road. Trust her.

'Sorry I'm late, I overslept' she pants as she stores her bike in the bike rack.

We walk inside together as Nudge chats about her findings of 'the best nail polish you will ever see'. I look sideways at Max and she looks at me. We both smile at each other before parting ways to homeroom.

I get to my homeroom with Ella and we sit down. The announcements are made and I notice that there are tryouts for basketball, soccer and gymnastics. I might as well go for basketball; Iggy and I were both the top players last year.

The bell rings and I make my way over to P.E. Max, Iggy and Nudge are in this class with me.

'Okay, today we are going to run laps, then test your flexibility for your reports.' The coach yells over the talking students. 'Running laps for 20 minutes, count your laps, go!'

Most of the girls groan as they are wearing heels. Well that's what you get!

I start off at a slow pace; I might as well preserve my energy. Those around me look uncomfortable as I set the record for laps last year. This should be easy.

I look in front of me to find Max and Iggy running next to each other, leading the pack. The general formation of the students stays the same until coach yells '10 minutes to go!'

Max immediately sped up and I do the same. Most of the students have slowed to a walk now or dropped out. I pour on the speed but Max is still at least half the track in front of me.

I look down at my sneaker clad feet, trying to concentrate on running and not Max. But a few seconds later she laps me! How am I supposed to stay focused with this amazing, pretty, beautiful- - umm Max running past me all the time?

Much to my dismay she laps me at least twice again before the coach blows the whistle and I walk up to her.

'How many laps?' I ask

'Oh, only 21' she replies, 'How about you?'

'Just 18' I mumble and walk over to Iggy but he is already headed to Max.

'Max, you were the bomb!' he shouts loudly 'Wow, you beat Fang, and nobody has ever done that!'

That's was true.

Max beams up at him and nods her head. She's so beautiful – bad thoughts Fang!

'Okay kiddies let's test your flexibility. First, get in to a left split' the coach calls out.

The class immediately falls in to as close as they can get to a left split. Max is immediately on the ground in a perfect split.

'Whoa, dude' Iggy calls out

'Bet she won't be able to do anything else' I hear one of the bitchy girls in our class – maybe Brigid – gossip to her friend Anne.

But Max continues to amaze as she pulls perfect splits – left, right and centre -, a perfect straddle and pike, and a perfect bow and arrow! (I only know the names because coach called them out)

Far out, that girl can stretch! She is like a piece of origami. The bells rings and I thankfully leave the oval to head to History.

**Max POV**

Well I sure showed them! I can hear lots of jealous girls gossiping about me as I head to Maths. Yay maths – note extreme sarcasm. Well, at least I have this class with Nudge so she will be able to distract me and the teacher, if she doesn't talk my head off first.

The teacher starts to drone about trigonometry and I go in to my own little world.

This morning on announcements they talked about basketball and gymnastics tryouts. I might go for both; they don't clash so it would work perfectly, and minimize my time to do homework, more excuses.

Hmm, I wonder what Fang is doing, he is so good looking. I wonder if he has abs. But he is really introverted.

Gah! I am starting to sound like Nudge. Bad thoughts Max, bad thoughts, think about something else.

In my own little world time goes very fast and before I know it the bell has rung. I put my books away in my locker and head over to Theatre; I have this class with Iggy.

We enter the room together and chat about whatnot until the teacher enters. He is an odd looking man who insisted on us calling him by his first name. So now 'Patrick' is our theatre teacher.

* * *

**So what did you think? **

**Can you make an omelette without egg?**

**Please review :) xoxo**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey y'all**

**Here is the next chapter.**

**Thanks for all reviews, I luff you 3**

**Elemental Dragon Slayer ~ Here is a virtual omelette **

**Yeah, it didn't really work :/**

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Max POV**

Two weeks have passed since I started at my new school and things are going alright. I haven't made any more friends than I did primarily on the first day, but the friendships I have made are strong.

Today is two days before my birthday. Ella is currently blurting birthday party plans to me and I am sitting on my bed almost dozing off.

'Ella, for the very last time, I am not having a party!' I interrupt her. Ella gives me and look as she storms off in a huff. Uh-oh, what did I just do?

I guess it's too late to go back now. I get up off my bed and head downstairs for some well-deserved breakfast, grabbing my battered phone on the way. As I sit down I receive a text from Fang. Huh that's odd.

It says:

**Max**

**We are headed down to the beach.**

**Bring Ella and Nudge**

**Fang**

Wow, he really doesn't need to worry about using up his word limit on a text. So short and to the point!

'Ella, Nudge' I holler 'We're headed to the beach so pack your stuff!'

I slowly climb the stairs again so I can pack my stuff. I am just grabbing my beach bag as Ella enters the room with a mischievous look on her face. Crap!

I start backing up but when I hit my wall I realize there is nowhere left to go. Ella pulls out a black bikini and shoves it at me.

'Put it on, now!' she orders before leaving the room to get ready herself.

Umm, am I the only one who doesn't want to find out what would happen if I disobeyed her? I grudgingly go in to the bathroom and put on the bikini. It is not too skimpy, so I guess it will have to do.

Grabbing my beach bag and chucking in a towel, spare clothes, sunscreen and my sunnies I head downstairs to meet Ella and Nudge. They are both tittering with excitement as they wait for me.

We all walk down to catch the bus and are greeted by Fang, Iggy and Gazzy. Then the bus leaves and we begin our journey to the beach.

**Fang POV**

We all arrived at the beach and hopped off the bus, Ella and Nudge ran off in their hurry to find a good tanning spot.

Iggy and Gazzy were already in the water and I was heading after them until – Whoa! Max took off her clothes revealing her bikini. She is so good looking, I want to run up and kiss her right he- Bad thoughts Fang!

We all entered the water and started a game of chicken fight. Max was on my shoulders, Nudge and Ella joined us so they were on Gazzy and Iggy's shoulders.

After many rounds Max and I are crowned champions as we won nearly every game.

I am now lying on the sand building a sand castle with Iggy and Gazzy, it's getting pretty big. Max is still swimming but she comes out of the water to ask a question.

'Look at that giant cliff, it'd be great to jump off!' she exclaims with an excited look on her face.

We all look to where she is pointing and realize with horror she is talking about Butterfly rock. Stupid name but the last person who jumped off there died.

'No way dude, nobody can jump off Butterfly rock and survive, it's too hard!' Iggy replies before going back to sand castling **(A/N is that a word?)**

I see a glint of competitiveness in Max's eyes as she walks over to Ella and Nudge but dismiss it. There is no way she is stupid enough to really jump.

**Max POV**

I walk over to Ella and Nudge and ask them if they will go for a walk with me.

'Sure' Ella said and we headed off to Butterfly rock.

On the way we stopped for ice cream which was fine by me. Then we continued our trek up the cliff.

About twenty five minutes later we reached the top and I readied myself to jump. The girls looked worried but I told them I would be fine so they calmed down a little.

Inside I was shaking with nervousness but I shook it off as I had to achieve this. Whenever somebody says nobody can do that my competitive edge takes over and I must complete the deemed undoable task!

Taking a deep breath I run up to the edge and jump.

**Fang POV**

The girls all disappeared off to somewhere; I think maybe to get ice cream. We have just finished our sandcastle and are lying in the sun. Maybe twenty minutes later Gazzy yells:

'No way! Somebody is jumping off Butterfly rock!?'

Crap, Max. I knew we should have kept a closer eye on her. My eyes dart up to the three tiny figures on the cliff. One is preparing to jump, it runs and launches itself off the cliff, screaming all the way.

The tiny figure splashes in to the water and we all hold our breath, waiting for it to come back up. Nothing, one minutes passes, two then three and all too soon five.

Without a second thought I run in to the water and swim to where the figure landed. Where are you Max?

After maybe five minutes of searching I see a flash of brown/blonde hair. Max. I speed swim to where I saw it and pull Max from the water's depths. She is bleeding from her head and arm. I drag her back to shore and lay her on the sand.

'Max? Can you hear me?' I say to her in attempt to make sure she is okay.

I am rewarded with a Humph. Thank you god! She is still conscious. Iggy runs to the nearby general store and comes back with a first aid kit. We wrap Max's head and arm before covering her with a towel.

'What were you thinking? We nearly lost you' I lecture, but Max just chuckles at me and despite everything, a smile spreads across my face.

Our moment is interrupted by a loud shriek of 'MAX!' that would be Nudge.

She takes a deep breath and is about to start and rant about who knows what when Iggy slaps his hand over her mouth. I guess that will have to do for now.

**The next day**

So Max is feeling much better today and she even came to school, although her mum rang this morning and told us to keep an eye on her. Max will be Max.

It is lunch and we are all sitting at our table when Max asks me to come with her.

'Sure' I reply and we head off outside to the area of our school with lots of trees.

We climb one of the trees and sit at the top, next to each other. It is silent, but I kind of like it that way.

'Thanks for saving me by the way' Max mumbles.

'I almost had a heart attack, I couldn't think about what would happen if I lost you' I reply, wow that was a stupid thing to say.

'That is so sweet' she says

'Yeah I guess it kind of is'

And before we know it we are both leaning in towards each other. Our lips are a centimetre away from each other and the rain starts pouring down. But we continue and as our lips touch I swear I can feel a spark.

Then I ask her: 'So, do you want to come on…'

'Sure' she interrupts me 'Pick me up at seven on Friday.

So we head back inside, hand in hand and walk together to our lockers. As romance movie clichéd as this is, I rather enjoyed out kiss in the rain.

* * *

**Thanks for reading - Please review :)**

**Question of the day:**

**What would your autobiography be called? I'll post my answer next chapter. **

**Efflorescent sunrise xoxo**


End file.
